Smashers Around The Camp Fire
by Mudora
Summary: OneShot OC 1st Person Narative PLEASE READ! A girl reflects on all the smashers and their personalities, and how the end of their journy is coming to a close more interesting than it sounds... promise


_**This was just for fun, and to let my creative self loose. I have a lot of stories to update, and this was a way to get rid of writers block. **_

_**Just enjoy reading it. **_

**Smashers Around the Camp Fire **

**A short one-shot by Mudora **

The first thing I thought when I came to this strange place was how the heck I got there… but now that thought is a definite distant one.

My mind is trying to find how long exactly I have been here helping these… people out, but it doesn't seem like I can find a date at all, and I eventually I forget to even try to find out what day it is.

All that matters right now is the people around the campfire. Well… not all of them are people exactly, but I'm pretty sure you would get what I mean.

They are all of various shapes and sizes, different skin colors, fur, fangs, scales, tails even. Some of them even have outrageous size proportions… but I guess that's what you get here.

I look over at a small boy, whose name is Ness. The creature named pikachu is laying in his lap, snoozing, and most likely dreaming of apples or something. Ness is just staring up into the stars, probably calculating how far apart they are in his huge brain of his. I have to make sure he isn't reading my mind right now… considering he's a psychic.

Man sometimes I wish I was that smart when I was in grade school, but you can't get what you want all the time…

The yellow puff ball on Ness's lap squirms a little, and makes a cute little, "pika…" sigh.

Yep, defiantly dreaming of apples.

I look to the right of Ness and Pikachu, and find the strange dinosaur Yoshi playing with one of his eggs. I always thought the green guy was cool. When ever my legs got tired, he would always let me onto his back for a ride, and entertain me with his long sticky tongue of his. It always made me laugh… even on the worst of days.

Yoshi suddenly takes two other eggs that were beside him, and then starts juggling them, and shoots them up into the air and the eggs explode into three tiny fireworks. I smile at the little display he set off, and look at the fire once more.

Sometimes I wish I was that carefree.

After a while I look to the left of me, which is Samus. She finally has her helmet off, but she'll put it right back on in the morning. I always said that she was prettier without the helmet. All she did was kind of smirk and then walked away to the head of the group where the faster walkers like Fox and Falco were… fellow star troopers I guess. I don't blame her though. I could tell she was kind of shy.

Speaking of Fox and Falco, they seem to be sitting right by Samus anyway. They're both talking in low tones about the next morning. Like when we might set out, what the heck will be for breakfast, and so on. Fox is the less talkative one, but when he does talk, he does usually say something funny, or sarcastic to keep the party in high spirits. Falco on the other hand has this tendency to not shut up. Usually he might say something stupid, which might hurt someone's feelings (like mine…) or something about his personal life which he never wanted to say.

I guess that's what happens when you resemble a bird… or parrot or whatever.

Next to Falco and Fox is Captain Falcon. Birds collide I always say… but the captain doesn't resemble a bird… not by a long shot. Though he does resemble a big pompous arrogant know-it-all, who doesn't really know-it-all.

His antics always make my blood boil, but I guess deep down he's a good guy. He did tell me once that he was getting the hots for Samus, but I said she would never fall for him. Hopefully I'm wrong, because the Captain needs someone to put him back to Earth.. or whatever this place is… just as long as it's ground.

I snort as he flaxes his muscles to himself, whispering, "Oh yeah… who's macho?"

Restraining myself not to laugh, I look over to the person sitting next to him. It's Sheik, or… Zelda… or… Sheik… I guess I better stop with that because I always get confused with it. I still don't want to know how she got that good of a disguise to look like a man… or girl… or… well, yeah it's a man.

She or he isn't really paying attention to Captain Falcon, but is paying attention to a certain blonde haired elf that's starring into space. I can tell that Sheik blushes under his shawl that he always wears. That is when I can tell that it's Zelda. The funny thing is, she always gets glances of the guy in green when he's not looking, and Link as he is so named, seems to get glances at Zelda whenever she's not looking.

Love sometimes is cruel.

I suddenly realize that I'm thirsty and my canteen isn't anywhere to be seen. I look around me… not there so I ask everyone, "Hey has anyone seen my canteen? Getting kind of thirsty you know?"

"Bowser should have it," A mustached man says. It's Luigi and his timid self.

I give him a smile and say thanks, and walk over to the over grown lizard.

Crap… he's asleep.

I look back behind Luigi raising a dirty blonde eyebrow, and he says to just nudge him or something. I do what the green man says and he snorts awake mumbling in his growling voice, "I'm up, I'm up! What?"

"I need my canteen… sorry to wake you up… uh…"

The King of Koopas rolls his eyes and hands me my familiar tan canteen. He closes his eyes and goes strait back to sleep.

"I never get supposedly evil people…," I mutter.

I sit back into the place on the dirt I was previously sitting on.

"Neither do I…," Luigi comments.

"Well, I still can't trust him," The man that sits next to Luigi says. Ah…. Mario and his ever cautious self.

"You can't trust anyone," I say teasing him.

He takes one of his gloved hands and twists his ever groomed mustache, "Well that isn't exactly true. I trust you. Does that count?"

I mockingly look like I think for a minute, " Yeah I guess it does!"

"Momma Mia…," The Mario brothers say at the same time.

"Would you boys try to keep it down? I need to get some beauty rest…," Peach mumbles in Mario's lap.

"Sorry Peach…," Mario says.

Ah the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom… the epitome of all things that are Toadstool… and to mention freakish smiling clouds. She's a great girl… really she is, but there is no way I'm ever going to wear Pink in my entire life. She fits pink perfectly… I however fit black perfectly. She once offered me to wear her dress just for fun, but I declined quickly. She only laughed and said that my girlish side would kick in soon.

Not a chance in hell.

Sitting a little away from the campfire is the dreaded Evil King Ganondorf.

Link calls him Ganon… but uh, I have a feeling that's out of spite. Whenever I look at him, he always seems to growl and says go away, but that's just because he's bitter that he's helping us get rid of the Hands…

Link always says that he will change sides any minute, but I always seem to think that there is a brighter side to people. Though looking at Ganondorf… it's hard to see.

I'm just hoping we don't have an inner brawl in here.

And of course there's Kirby, snoozing his rather sweet dinner off into the night. He's so cute when he's like that. And I do believe the Ice Climbers think the same. Mewtwo is just shaking his head at them as if thinking the young are so naïve…

Of course we can't forget one of the younger members of our group… which is young Link, playing with his little boomerang. Man that tyke is just as cute as his older self. The older Link thinks he's annoying, but I know he's not portraying his inner feelings. He loves the kid… I mean it's himself, but he still loves him and wants to treat him better, but he can never bring himself up to it. So I do it for him.

Hey that's what teammates are for right?

I look up at the moon. It's nice and full tonight.

I decide that's it's finally time for me to retire, and I mumble a goodnight to all that are awake. Some of them respond, others give a silent nod. Even Ganondorf recognizes that I'm there.

As I turn to leave my tent, I soon feel a lot of eyes starring at me as I head for my tent.

They know the end of our journey is near… and I know it too.

And once it's over… I'll never see them again…

Maybe…

I'm denying that fact… because I don't want to think about it.

Heck, I'm the one who started this in the first place, and I'm going to be the one who finishes it.

I go into my tent, and let the flap down, and put my head on the pillow.

No matter what happens in the next couple of days, I know that I'm surrounded by friends.

And at least I know that I'll have a few more nights around the campfire with them…

"Good night me…," I say before I shut my eyes.

Yeah…

We'll have more nights like this…

Even after it's all over.

**The End**

_**So what did you all think? Should I make a story out of this or something after my other ones are done? Please tell me in a review. **_

_**Thanks for Reading! **_

_**-Mudora- **_


End file.
